


Full Moon

by JiAh_M17



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: AU, Cross Gene - Freeform, F/M, Songfic, shin wonho - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: La luna llena cerca de su punto más alto, luz de luna que ilumina esta nevada noche, la noche perfecta para nosotros...• Cross Gene• Song-Fic/Universo Alternativo.•Inspirado en la canción: Full Moon – SunMi• Vampiro, Fantasía•Personajes: Shin WonHo y un personaje original.06/06/2017





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.
> 
> Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida, su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.

Las velas esparcidas que iluminan la habitación, el silencio que nos acompaña, siendo interrumpido solo por el eco de su respiración errática. Nuestros ojos se cruzan en el camino mientras exploran la habitación; la nieve cae lentamente afuera, la luna llena está cerca de su punto más alto en el cielo, me indica que ha llegado el momento. Su alma se unirá a la mía en la eternidad.

Me acerco a la cama, acarició suavemente la piel en el área de su cuello, mis huellas están allí, la última mordida antes de la media noche, bajo la luna llena.

_Vagando en las noches, siendo una condena, a la eternidad, a jamás ver la luz del sol y no volver a sentir su calor. Lamentablemente a ver perecer uno a uno, a los que amo y ame. Atrapada en la eterna juventud, recompensa y castigo. Un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fui y  poco a poco he olvidado. Siglos errando por este miserable mundo, completamente sola..._

_Un pequeño lugar igual que muchos, una bebida descafeinada, su rostro de niño. Esa gran altura que posee y que me atrajo sin medida. Otra vida efímera que se queda guardada en mi memoria. Mi dulce obsesión materializada en el cuerpo de simple un mortal._

_Empecé a seguirlo en las noches oscuras, sin luna, en las noches repletas de estrellas. Verlo dormir se volvió una satisfacción, antes, huir antes del amanecer una rutina, para no ser descubierta o perecer bajo el alba. Un Juego al que le perdí el interés y con el pasar del tiempo llegue incluso a presentarme frete a él._

_Una mala idea, según las leyes humanas, llego a mi cabeza, como la criatura que soy, que vive por encima de esas leyes. Ese joven mortal que me atraía como un imán, cómo abejas al polen, seria mío... solo si él lograba sobrevivir._

_Nos volvimos cercanos, antes de siquiera lograr atraerlo como una Venus atrapa moscas a su presa, a su última morada. Envueltos en lo que ellos llaman amor, danzando entre lo inocente y lo prohibido. Lo real y lo fantástico, caminando estos senderos solos, susurrándonos un dulce amor el uno al otro._

_En la primera lluvia de verano, en una noche de luna nueva, mientras él dormía, el rojo y dulce néctar corrió por su cuello y llego a mi garganta. Después de esa noche, poco a poco he drenando su vitalidad, disminuyendo sus fuerzas, preparando el camino para esa noche de luna llena, con el manto blanco de la nieve en invierno._

_Lo observo en silencio una vez más, como, a causa de mis acciones, él término postrado en una silla de ruedas, viendo los días pasar, como el extraordinario paisaje cambia de color, a través del ventanal de esa vieja morada, la cual se ha convertido en su jaula, mi cálida morada. Una dulce trampa en la que ha caído muy fácilmente._

_Aislado del resto del mundo, cada vez más débil, más dependiente de mí, me he convertido en su  pilar. Fue así que una noche de otoño, revele ante sus ojos lo soy en realidad, mi verdadera naturaleza. Dudo mucho que una mujer humana pueda moverse de un lugar a otro a tal velocidad. Mucho menos robar el alma de un mortal, como yo lo he hecho con él. Desvariando a causa de su debilidad, pareció no importarle eso de mí._

_La marca en su cuello es mi orgullo. Un hermoso recuerdo, una prueba de mi proeza. Mi dulce deleite...Tan débil y patético postrado en esa cama, me he robado sus fuerzas._

Después de la última mordida antes de medianoche,  moví su cuerpo casi sin vida de la cama al sillón, su respiración era débil, casi inaudible. Me acerque a él, pose mis manos sobre su regazo. Su frágil visión posada  sobre mí.

—No hay necesidad de una palabra es este momento. Solo tú y yo, nuestros ojos se están comunicando—. Solté bajo su atenta y débil mirada. No hay conciencia de mi parte, ni remordimientos, soy inmune a esos males.

Las palabras típicas «Te amo», esta noche son realmente especiales. El momento ha llegado cuando la luna se eleve en lo más alto; el clima es perfecto, nada pude ser mejor. Todo lo que nos rodea es tan real; es la noche con el brillo de la luna llena, todo es sublime, magnifico, incluso el cielo nos bendice. La noche es larga, tomare su mano mientras caminamos en la luna; la puerta cerrada con firmeza, está abierta ahora, el sueño que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo se hace realidad.

La medianoche ha llegado, su cuerpo ha empezado a reaccionar, movimientos involuntarios, movimientos  violentos, se aferra al sillón con sus manos. Está pasando, miro a la luna desde el ventanal, la emoción me abruma, dejo ver una sonrisa en mi rostro. Deleite, logro, felicidad, ¿Qué palabra podrían describir a la perfección como me siento en este momento?

Él sale de la inconsciencia, abre sus ojos, ha dejado de ser un ser humano, la satisfacción me llena, una vez más una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Él ha sobrevivido esta travesía. Mi amado se unido a mí por fin, mi eterna soledad ha terminado. El sufrimiento se ha ido, ha abandono finalmente su cuerpo, se ha convertido en mi amante inmortal.

—Bienvenido, a tu nueva vida... Shin WonHo.

Él abandono su asiento rápidamente y se acerca a mí. Uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura acortando la distancia entre nosotros, y acaricia suavemente mi rostro con la otra mano. Una sensual sonrisa cruzó lentamente sobre sus labios. Tomé la el de WonHo y lo acerqué a  mí, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, entregándonos completamente al beso, fundiéndonos en uno solo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor su cuello, hundiendo mis dedos en su suave cabello; podría obsesionarme aún más con él.

Una corta distancia entre nosotros; sus colmillos descendieron, un bajo gruñido retumbó a través de su pecho. Hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello, dejando que el rojo y dulce néctar llenar su boca. Sellando nuestra unión eterna, bajo esta blanca noche de luna llena.

           


End file.
